


Breaking Formation

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade), Echosrevenge



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Open Ending, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echosrevenge/pseuds/Echosrevenge





	Breaking Formation

"You sure I'm ready for this, Bruce?" Dick asked out of the blue as they were finishing packing up Nightwing's supplies for the trip to Bludhaven. He wasn't sure why he was asking the question. When Bruce had started encouraging him to move out on his own and become his own man, he'd jumped at the chance. Now that the day was actually there, he wasn't sure he wanted to leave the safety of Wayne Manor.

"You're ready, you've been ready for a while, but I didn't want to let you go," Bruce said as he activated the security locks on the truck. "I wouldn't let you leave as Nightwing if I didn't think you could handle it. Alfred is not sure you can handle your own cooking and cleaning, but that shouldn't be life threatening."

"Yeah, he said something about that when I said goodbye," Dick said, standing awkwardly in front of Bruce. "I've said goodbye to Jason already too, so I guess it's time to go. Everything other then the truck of sensitive supplies had already been shipped to his new penthouse apartment suite.

Deciding he didn't really care if it was breaking Bruce's famous reserve, Dick pulled him into a hug. "I'm gonna miss you, Bruce. I'll be back to visit, and if you need me for anything just call."

"Same here. You know to contact me if you run into anything Nightwing can't handle alone," Bruce said before they broke apart.

 

Two weeks later Dick was cursing to himself as he tried to avoid the hail of bullets and find a way to escape from the roof he was trapped on. There were at least twenty men intent on killing him, probably sent by one of the criminal bosses who didn't want a superhero in Bludhaven.

He had just given up on escaping and was trying to pick off some of the more exposed men, when an emerald streak of light shot through the night sky and came to rest directly over Nightwing.

"Need a hand…" Green Lantern asked, floating over Nightwing. He was using a shimmering shield of green to propel stray bullets. "What exactly are they calling you here, Dick?"

"For the love of god, I've been here for two weeks and no one knows Nightwing is the new kid on the block?" Dick said just loud enough for his protector to hear. He hadn't met Green Lantern more then a handful of times at meetings he'd gone to with Batman.

"Nightwing, not bad and has that dark undercurrent like Batman." While he was talking, bolts from his power ring were taking out the attackers one by one. "I really haven't been keeping up on the news. I was just doing my weekly swing through areas that don't have a protector."

"Well, Bludhaven has a protector now," Nightwing told him. "Me."

The green shield around the two of them faded as Green Lantern settled on the rooftop next to Nightwing. "They are all trussed up and waiting. I'm assuming you turn them over to the police like Batman does," he said. "I'll still swing through once a week or so, unless you're as territorial as the bat."

"I'm not Batman," Nightwing told him, easily jumping onto his feet. "I guess thanks are in order?"

"Not necessary, but you're welcome," Green Lantern answered.

"Would it be inappropriate if I… never mind." Nightwing said. He couldn't admit that he was starting to get lonely in Bludhaven. "I guess I'll see you around then, Green Lantern."

"I've got a schedule to stick to," Green Lantern said as he started hovering inches off the ground. "Give me a call if you want me to swing by before next week. Maybe Dick and Hal could grab some food if the bad guys cooperate."

"Sounds good," Dick said as Green Lantern started to fly off. It wasn't until after he was almost out of sight that Dick realized he didn't have his phone number. "So don’t want to call Bruce to ask for that. He'll think I need help up here."

 

Two days later Dick was staring at Hal's number and trying to decide if he had been serious when he suggested Dick call. The fact that he hadn't given Dick his number was making him hesitate. He had to call back to Gothem the previous night, and convince Jason to get the number without letting Bruce know.

"Hey Hal, it's me, Dick. Wasn't sure if you really wanted to get together, but I'm free tonight if you want to get something to eat. Just call me and let me know," Dick said when he got the answering machine.

"Could I have sounded any stupider?" Dick muttered aloud after he'd hung up the phone. After that message he was not expecting a call back so he pulled on some comfortable sweats. After making sure his apartment was secure, he settled in front of the TV and started looking through his TiVo to find something to watch.

He was halfway through his second episode of Seinfield when the doorbell lured him off the couch. When he looked through the peephole, he saw Hal, in civilian clothes, standing on the other side of the door. "Hey, Hal, I wasn't expecting, I mean did you get my message?" Dick said as he opened the door.

"Ahh, actually no," Hal laughed nervously. "I just thought I drop by. Is something wrong?"

"No, I had called and left a message earlier, which, now that you've seen me, you can delete," Dick said as he waved Hal into the room. " Can you just give me a minute to get dressed in something a little less slob like?"

"Really, don't bother on my account," Hal said rather too quickly. The truth was he didn't mind looking at Dick in only a pair of old sweats that hung a little low on his hips. "I mean, we're friends, right?

"Sure, but you look all preppy and nice. It will just take a second then if you wanted to go somewhere I'll be dressed to leave the house," Dick said. There was no way he was going to spend the evening looking like a slob with Hal looking like that.

"We could just order a pizza," Hal suggested. Then he laughed again and tugged at his shirt buttons. "If it made you feel better, I could take my shirt off." When he realized what he had said, he started to blush immediately. "Sorry, I didn't mean it that way…"

"Be right back," Dick said in a strangled voice as he darted from the room before Hal could see either the blush or the erection that statement had caused.

When Dick came back into the room, he was wearing a pair of chinos and a cobalt blue Henley. The look Hal gave him made him groan inwardly and his cock filled again. He tried to tug the snug Henley down to cover his crotch more, but settle for hiding behind the kitchen island.

"You look nice," Hal said. "Not that you didn't look nice before…"

"I looked like a slob, but it's kinda nice to be able to do that sometimes. At the mansion Bruce would have glared if I left my room looking at that and Alfred would have flat out told me to get dressed," Dick said. "So have you eaten? I didn't really have anything planned tonight, but there are some good restaurants nearby if you're hungry."

"I could do food," Hank said. He seemed to have lost his ability to control the English language. "And you shouldn't take Bruce on face value when it comes to style. This is the man who wears pointed ears on his suit."

"Hey, those actually have a purpose you know. He's got equipment jammed everywhere in that suit," Dick said. "There's a good Italian place just a few blocks away. Close enough that I can get back quickly if Nightwing is needed."

"You're coming along nicely, Dick," Hal snorted. "Already referring to yourself as a third party. Italian works for me."

They were in the restaurant and looking over the menu before Dick felt like he was in control enough to talk. "This is nice. Getting out of the house for something normal," he said.

"I would have thought you were used to eating out at nice places," Hal said. He was munching on a breadstick, thinking that Dick would have been out on the town all the time.

"I'm usually too busy to just hang out like this, and I haven't really had time to make any friends here in town. Never thought I'd actually miss getting dragged to Bruce's formal events," Dick said.

"I think you just miss Bruce," Hal commented. He messily twirled a fork in his spaghetti, amazed at how Dick used his spoon to guide his own spaghetti perfectly onto his fork.

"Yeah, sometimes. I mean he wanted me to get out and try living on my own, but it's weird not having someone to talk to while patrolling and when I get back you know?" Dick said. "Don't get me wrong I like knowing I can take care of things on my own, but after being part of a team for so long it's just weird."

Hal stabbed at a meatball and tried to suggest nonchalantly, "Maybe we can patrol sometimes together… when I'm in town."

"Sure, I'm not as possessive about my town as Bruce. I know he has a bad habit of warning people off even when he's outgunned, but you don't have to come out to patrol. Getting out like this and having human company for a meal is even nicer," Dick said.

"So… we could do it again then?" Hal asked. "Go out, that is."

"Sure, I'm still looking for a job so other then patrol I'm free most the time," Dick said. "As long as you can get me back if something happens I could come visit you some time."

"What kind of job are you looking for?" Hal liked the idea that Dick wasn't just living off of his trust fund.

"I'm not sure really. Bruce made sure I had a good education and he expects me to do something that will prepare me for running Wayne Enterprises someday. I was thinking of starting a business here in town," Dick said as he started to smirk. "What do you think of Greyson Security?"

"Well, you certainly could set your own hours," Hal answered, returning Dick's smile. "And investment capital wouldn't be a problem."

"It would let me use what I know from my extracurricular activities and learn how to manage employees and clients. There's a pretty big demand for security services in this city and I've got enough money from Bruce to set the company up." Dick signaled for another glass of wine for each of them while he was talking.

"It would also let you get insight into some of the larger companies in the city," Hal added. "More trustworthy security in a city like this can only help."

"So you think I should do it?" Dick asked. "I've worked up the basics of a business plan, but I don't want to ask Bruce. Kinda defeats the purpose of going out on my own if I do that."

Dick looked nervous, but excited at the same time. "I'm sure you could get a personal line of credit if you wanted to try doing without Bruce's money. And there's something to be said for starting small."

"Don't know if I want to start that small," Dick said with a grin. "It is my money now to do what I want with, and I don’t want to spend all my time on a business. My other activities take up a lot of time too."

"Then I suggest you put your time into finding a good general manager," Hal commented. "Maybe your own version of Alfred."

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna do it, thanks, Hal," Dick said. "I'm sure talking about my business plans is not your idea of a good d… dinner with a friend."

"This is the best dinner I've had in a long time… with anyone," Hal emphasized that. "How about a toast, Dick?"

"Sure, if you want too. I was never very good with the whole toast thing," Dick said as he picked his glass up.

Hal picked out his glass and tinked it against Dick's wine glass. "To new and… closer friends?"

Whatever Dick was going to say was cut off when his pager went off with the signal that indicated Nightwing was needed. "Sorry, Hal, it looks like duty calls," he said as he got up and put some money on the table.

"I should be getting back," Hal said, getting up reluctantly. "I'll call you?"

"Sure, this was fun. Wish I could stay, but…." Dick gave a small shrug as he shot Hal one last smile.

 

Over the next month they fell into a routine of Hal visiting once or twice a week. Sometimes he showed up as Green Lantern to help patrol, and sometimes it was just Hal hanging out. It was only when Hal asked Dick if he wanted to take a night off to go clubbing that Dick started to wonder if they were doing more then hanging out.

"Like a real club, with the dancing and drinking?" Dick asked Hal just to make sure. They were in his living room eating pizza while watching a movie.

"Yes, you're legal," Hal laughed. "But the question is… can you dance?"

"I'll have you know I'm well versed in the all the skills needed to show off my spoiled playboy status," Dick said with a pout. "Not that I get much practice, but all my other training stands me in good stead on the dance floor."

Hal reached out and squeezed the back of Dick's neck. "Waltzing doesn't count, playboy. In a club like the one I have in mind, you really have to know how to move."

"I said playboy not debutant," Dick snorted. "Don't worry, I can dance rings around an older guy like you."

"Older?" Hal mock gasped. "I prefer the term wise…"

"Right," Dick said with a smirk as he slipped out of Hal's grasp. "If that makes you feel better I'll go with wise. When do you want to go?"

"We could go after we finish eating," he answered and held up his slice of pizza. "I sort of brought some other clothes more club appropriate… just in case you said yes."

"Be careful, you're starting to sound as anal-retentive in the planning as Bruce," Dick said with a good natured snicker. "I had planned to do a quick patrol tonight when you left though. We could do it now and find a club before it got too late?"

"I'd bet you'd be a big hit if you stayed in your Nightwing armor," Hal couldn't help but get in one last glib remark. "And yes, I'd be more than happy to patrol with you."

"Nightwing doesn't go clubbing," Dick said. He gulped down the rest of his soda and went to the closet elevator that would take him to the basement where his supplies and costumes were hidden. "Meet you at city hall in fifteen?"

"I'll be there in ten, waiting for you," Hal agreed, not keeping the friendly challenge out of his voice.

Dick couldn't stop thinking about Hal the whole time he was changing into Nightwing. He was pretty sure they were flirting, but he couldn't erase that niggling doubt that he was misreading things. It was possible that Hal just wanted to hang out with someone that wouldn't wonder if he had to disappear to take care of an emergency. Fixing his mask in place, Dick decided to try to let Hal know he was interested but leave it to him to make any moves.

 

During the patrol, Nightwing and Green Lantern had worked in unison. As always, it had made Nightwing nostalgic for the days he had been Robin and worked with Batman. They had finished the patrol up quickly and without incident before returning to Dick's place to get ready to go clubbing.

"You having clubbing clothes in the basement?" Hal asked as Dick got out of the elevator. He was wearing leather pants and dark blue silk shirt. "If you're that ready to hit the clubs I guess you'll know the best place to go."

"Hey, you're my guest," Dick protested. "I'm game for anything you are."

"Well, I don't know the town too well, but I've heard that the Saint is a good place to get some dancing in," Hal said. He was figuring that Dick would know it was a gay club and if he didn't protest they could go. If he'd read Dick wrong and he didn't want to go there, Hal could claim he didn't know what kind of club it was.

"I could do the Saint," Dick mumbled quickly. His hands suddenly felt sweaty and it was like the first time he had ever flown.

"I'll get the cover charge if you drive," Hal said. "I flew in so no car, but if you want to drink I can be the designated driver tonight."

"I don't drink a lot," Dick admitted. It was a habit he had learned from Bruce. "But if we have a few… we can take a cab home."

"So we're both lightweights," Hal said as he followed Dick down the stairs to the parking garage.

Hal kept the small talk going as they headed to the club, which he noticed Dick knew how to find without any directions. As they went past the bouncer into the club, Hal grew silent and watched Dick from the corner of his eye to make sure he wasn't upset.

Dick in turn wanted to know if Hal was going to freak out. "So, umm, do you like it?"

"Hell yeah, look at that dance floor. It's been too long since I just let loose someplace like this," Hal said. "Do you want to get a drink before we hit the dance floor?"

"Yeah, I could go for a drink," Dick said and smiled at him. "Something strong and with vodka in it."

"Grab us a table over there," Hal said pointing at a table and taking advantage of Dick's distraction to swivel his head and glare at the guys who were cruising Dick. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," Dick agreed and then watched as Hal started to make his way through the crowd to the bar. It took all of thirty seconds before one of the men who had been admiring Dick made his way over to the table.

"Not interested," Dick said with just a hint of a growl in his voice before the man could even open his mouth. "I'm here with a friend tonight and am just not interested."

"Friend, not lover," the man said. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Dick answered.

"Your loss," the man said and turned to cruise another cherry. He couldn't help but miss Hal's threatening glare as the walked back to the table.

"Do I need to have a chat with that asshole?" Hal asked.

"I can take care of myself you know," Dick said as he took the drink Hal was holding out. "I do have just a little training in that regard."

"This is different," Hank insisted. "These men are like vultures when they see a handsome man…"

"Let's just pretend I'm all grown up and can take care of myself," Dick said pointedly after a gulp of his drink.

"I never thought of you as a child," Hal told him. He took a sip of his own drink and chewed on one of the ice cubes. "I just… you know what, I need to apologize now. This isn't going the way I wanted to. I… like you. I didn't want anyone to disturb us, that's all."

"Okay," Dick said with an apologetic grin. "I just have issues with overly controlling people. I agree on the fact that fewer people bothering us is a good thing."

"I'll openly admit that I'm not the most talented man when it comes to… dating," Hal said, glancing up to look at Dick and then quickly back down to his drink. "Not a lot of experience."

"Well, if we are dating then I think you're supposed to take me out on the dance floor after we finish our drinks," Dick said with a grin, relieved to know what Hal was thinking at last.

Hal tried to tamp down the leer that formed when he thought of taking Dick on the dance floor, but didn't quite manage to keep it from showing. "Well, drink up."

Dick was laughing as he slammed the rest of his drink and followed Hal out onto the dance floor. He was enjoying Hal acting like a normal date and had decided that as long as he was so agreeable he would try to take the initiative some.

When Dick put his hand on Hal's bicep, Hal smiled at him and pressed closer to him on the dance floor. He really wasn't the world's best dancer, but he was enjoying himself and that's all that mattered to Dick. Hal wanted to have fun with someone who understood what it was like to carry the burden of a mutual secret.

By the time they headed off the dance floor Hal was appreciating the way Dick looked. His silk shirt was plastered against his chest, showing off every muscle in relief. "Want to get us another drink while I use the restroom?" Hal asked as he brushed up against Dick's back right before they got to the table.

"Don't need me to protect you?" Dick teased him. "Even you admitted these men are like vultures."

"You volunteering to come watch me in the bathroom?" Hal asked with a grin. He was determined to get Dick to blush at some point during the evening.

Dick felt the burn rise on his cheeks, but he was determined not to appear like some little kid. "Maybe…"

"I'm not sure if that's appropriate for a first date," Hal whispered in Dick's ear. "If you really want to, you can watch me later though."

Dick was about to make some crack about 'golden showers', but bit his lip as Hal slipped away. He didn't want to screw this up with some stupid joke and this time it was him who growled at some man menacingly who was going to follow Hal into the bathroom.

He watched Hal get almost to the bathroom before spinning around and hurrying back to Dick at the bar. He barely listened to Hal explaining he had to leave immediately because the look Hal was giving him went way beyond flirting to outright hunger.

"Going to have to skip to the goodnight kiss," Hal muttered. What was meant to be a quick kiss turned instead to a long, hungry kiss that left them both panting and Dick pressed up against the bar when they were done. "I really do have to go now," Hal said, between pants.

"That's one of the advantages of dating a superhero," Dick whispered back. "I may not like my date running out, but I understand why. I'm going to go home, but if you get done at a reasonable time, you're welcome to come back by."

"If not then day after tomorrow. I'll help you patrol then we can go out again," Hal promised before giving Dick one last quick kiss.

Dick watched him hurry out of the club then turned to go pay off their bar tab.

 

The next night Nightwing was traveling the rooftops, wishing he could slip one day in the future so he'd have Green Lantern's company. Even though he was not totally focused on his patrol, he was focused enough to sense the dark shape dropping from the sky to pace him.

"Batman, something going on I don't know about?" As soon as Nightwing had realized who had dropped by, he'd turned his uniform's microphone on to Batman's channel.

"More, something I didn't know about," Batman answered roughly. "You almost done here so we can talk?"

Damn but Batman sounded like he was reproaching Robin again. “Yeah, I’m almost done,” Nightwing sighed. “Do you know where to meet me?”

Batman didn’t even twitch when he answered. “Yes, but if you’re not there in fifteen minutes, I’ll come looking for you again.”

After watching Batman swing back out of sight, Nightwing made sure his microphone was off and muttered, "What the hell crawled up his ass?" Still trying to decide what was going on, he finished his patrol up and headed to the rooftop they met up on when needed.

"Okay, we keeping this in costume?" Nightwing asked as he landed in a crouch next to Batman and then straightened up.

"I just wanted to know why your picture was ending up all over the gossip pages," Batman said carefully. "It wasn't something I was watching for and my assistant managed to surprise me with it."

"I didn't think Nightwing had done anything worth the gossip rags," Nightwing said with a hint of question in his voice.

"Damn it, Dick. Don't play stupid. Pictures of you and Hal in that club made it all the way to Gothem. At first I thought it must be something new that Nightwing needed help with, but didn't want to call Batman in for," Batman said. "It didn't take me long to figure out that wasn't the reason, unless Hal was lying to me."

“What did Hal tell you?” Nightwing asked carefully.

“That he was seeing you…” Batman growled.

“Yeah, well that’s the truth. Does it bother you? Because I always thought you had an open mind about most things.”

“Do you love him?” Batman demanded. Even with the mask guarding his face, Dick could see Bruce’s face darkening into a scowl.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm a big boy now, Bruce, but it's not like we really know what's going on," Dick answered. "Did you really come all the way out here just to ask me if I was really dating Hal?"

"It is rather out of character," Bruce said, not quite answering the question. "You haven't dated anyone in over a year."

"I had issues," Dick snapped. "Kill me."

"I just wanted to make sure you were handling being on your own okay. I warned him to give you some space," Bruce said.

"Maybe I didn't want space, Bruce?" Dick told him. "You were always so cold and withdrawn."

"I'm not cold. I just had other things I was focused on as did you. I was just surprised to see the story in the paper without you even letting me know what was going on." Bruce managed to convey his irritation and feelings of betrayal without changing his expression.

"You never tell me who you're sleeping with… if you ever do," Dick pointed out. He stepped closer to the man who had been his mentor and family for years. "Why do you care? Tell me."

"I just want to make sure you're okay. Hal has a reputation and I didn't want him using you too," Bruce said while focusing his eyes over Dick's shoulder.

"I don't know what reputation you're talking about," Dick countered.

"I don't have a reputation, at least not like he means," Hal said as he solidified between Bruce and Dick. After the barely civil call from Batman he had decided he needed to see Dick in person and had tracked the two of them down to their meeting. "I didn't think you were the type to propagate unsubstantiated rumors, Bruce."

"I didn't think you were the kind of man to start dating a boy when he's vulnerable," Bruce snapped back with open aggression.

"Wait a minute, this is not some contest between the two of you," Dick almost shouted when he saw he was being ignored. "I'm all grown up remember, and if I want to date Hal then no one should have anything to say about it."

"He has his own interests at heart," Hal said, deciding now was the time to strike if he didn't want to loose Dick. "Namely, he wants you."

"I don’t know what has gotten into the two of you, but I'm out of here. Bruce you know how to get a hold of me if you need my help. Hal, you know how to get a hold of me if you want to try another date," Dick said as he prepared to leave the two arguing men behind. There was something too surreal about the whole situation and he just wanted to get away from both of them for a little while.

"Dick, come home," Bruce said as he stepped away from Hal. "Please?"

"I am going home, to my apartment," Dick said, not looking back at either of them. He sighed with relief when he managed to get away from the two of them without another comment.

Batman watched Nightwing take off and felt a sense of loss. His Robin would have stayed by his side. "I shouldn't have let him go," he said, knowing and not caring that the Green Lantern was listening.

"Bruce, you know he needed too get out from under Batman's shadow," Hal said, trying to get him to talk. "You did the right thing letting him leave Gothem and he appreciates it. Don't drive him away now."

"I drove him right into your bed," Bruce sighed. There was no venom behind the words, just cold acceptance.

"He hasn't been in my bed and may never be. It's going to be up to him, but he and I will be friends regardless. You might want to make sure you can say the same," Hal said just before he flew off, leaving Batman alone.


End file.
